chihayafurufandomcom-20200214-history
Full Throttle
Full Throttle is the character song of Chihaya Ayase and is sung by her voice actress Asami Seto. The song was included in the first volume of the Chihayafuru Original Soundtrack. Lyrics Kanji= あの日知った 情熱が 私を動かしてく 嬉しかった 見つけたんだ 初めての　自分の夢 約束だよね　いつかまた　逢えるよね 離れていても　繋がってる気持ち! 紅く染まる「世界で一番!」の 夢を叶える あの舞台で待ってて 走れ 走れ ゴールは遠いけど 真っ直ぐ進むのに　迷いはないから ずっと見ててね 見守っていてね 近づいていけるかな 今日よりも明日 くじけたって　ヘコんだって 立ち止まっていられない 誰にだって 負けないって 悔しさも　バネに変えて 真剣勝負　昨日より　強くなる 刹那の瞬間が　私を変える! 欲しい物は全部　あきらめない 100パーセント　アクセル全開でいけ もっと　早く　今よりもっと早く 燃える想いの　すべてを力にして こんど逢ったとき　驚かせたい 見違えちゃうくらいに　変わった私で 一緒に行こう　「世界で一番!」の 夢を叶える　あの舞台が待っている 走れ　走れ　ゴールは遠いけど 真っ直ぐ進むのに　迷いはないから 信じてるんだ　いつか　かならず この右手伸ばしたら きっと届くよね 同じはずの夢 |-| Rōmaji= Ano hi shitta jounetsu ga Watashi wo ugokashiteku Ureshikatta mitsuketanda Hajimete no jibun no yume Yakusoku da yo ne itsuka mata aeru yo ne Hanarete ite mo tsunagatteru kimochi! Akaku somaru ‘sekai de ichiban!’ no Yume wo kanaeru ano butai de mattete Hashire hashire GO-RU wa tooi kedo Massugu susumu no ni mayoi wa nai kara Zutto mitete ne mimamotteite ne Chikadzuite ikeru ka na kyou yori mo ashita Kujiketatte HEKON datte Tachidomatte irarenai Dare ni datte makenai tte Kuyashisa mo BANE ni kaete Shinkenshoubu kinou yori tsuyoku naru Setsuna no shunkan ga watashi wo kaeru! Soshii mono wa zenbu akiramenai 100 PA-SENTO AKUSERU zenkai de ike Motto hayaku ima yori motto hayaku Moeru omoi no subete wo chikara ni shite Kondo atta toki odorakasetai Michigaechau kurai ni kawatta watashi de Isshou ni ikou ‘sekai de ichiban!’ no Yume wo kanaeru ano butai ga matteiru Hashire hashire GO-RU wa tooi kedo Massugu susumu no ni mayoi wa nai kara Shinjiterunda itsuka kanarazu Kono migi te nobashitara Kitto todoku yo ne Onaji hazu no yume |-| English= The passion I knew that day Moves me forward I was so happy when I found For the first time a dream all of my own It’s a promise We’ll be able to meet one day again, right? Even if we’re apart our feelings are connected! Wait for me on the stage that can make my crimson dyed dream Of becoming the ‘best in the world’ come true Run, run the goal is far away But I advance straight ahead, I have no hesitations Please keep watching me, please keep looking out for me, okay? I wonder if I can get closer tomorrow, more than today Even when I’m down and feeling overwhelmed I can’t just stop here My promise of not losing to anyone Will change my frustration into a source of strength Fighting in earnest, I’ll become even stronger than yesterday A single moment will change me! I can’t give up on all the things I want Go, accelerate at 100% full throttle Go faster, even faster than now I’ll turn my burning feelings into strength The next time we meet I want to surprise you With how much I’ve changed Let’s go together on the stage that can grant our wish The wish of becoming ‘the best in the world!’ is waiting Run, run the goal is far But I advance straight ahead I have no hesitations I believe that someday for sure That when I reach out this right hand of mine It will surely reach The dream of ours that is surely the same Category:Music